Myles Benteen
Myles Benteen is the current president of the New-Merican Society, mayor of Tall Town, and a divisive individual in Tall Town and among the American Northern Army. A self-made man and a former industrialist, President Benteen is a radical member of the New-Mericans. He is heavily partisan and entrenched in the "Free Speech" beliefs the New-Merican Society holds so dear. Biography Myles Benteen was born in Tall Town in 2237 to Tyrone Benteen and Irene Benteen, a young couple who ran a barber shop. Myles began his life pretty much out of the womb working, picking up hair in his parent's barber shop to give to pillow makers. He didn't talk much back then, but Myles was an avid reader, learning to read at a very early age and picking up every pre-War book he could. There was no school in Tall Town in those days, so Myles continued to work and be trained as a barber while learning his numbers and grammar. At the age of thirteen, Benteen cut his first head of hair, to his parent's joy. He watched the People's Alliance and the New-Merican Society clash for control of Tall Town with only mild interest. Unfortunately for Myles, this was followed by much pain. While delivering a letter for his parents in 2251, Myles was caught in the middle of a Sons of Bismarck raid on Tall Town. Although he was not killed, the boy took a bullet to his hip and shoulder and was confined to a bed for two months. Residual pain from this event plagued him for the rest of his life. Myles recovered from his wound after those two months in bed with a new sense of meaning: revenge against the raiders. He worked at the barbershop for two more years but in those years, he trained to join the New-Merican Society and eventually the American Northern Army to fight in the Great Raider Wars. When he turned sixteen in 2253, Myles did exactly that and joined the ANA. His career in the army was short but eventful. Myles took part in attacks on the camps of the Motorhead Gang and Sons of Bismarck, earning a few kills along the way. He earned friends in the New-Merican Society and gained new experiences outside Tall Town. His stick in the mud attitude amused many, and he got used to others' mockery. Myles's service in the ANA ended after the final battle against the Sons of Bismarck and the death of Hannibal Sharpe outside Belfield. Resigning his position in the ANA, Myles, among many others, were allowed to return to Tall Town as a member of the New-Merican Society and celebrate the perceived end of the Great Raider Wars. However happy his war buddies were their time was done, Myles knew they, and he as well, had to get back to work. Myles did not want to be a barber anymore. His parents were able to accept that, and they would have to eventually sell the barbershop. After some short work in Smithsforge, Myles convinced his war buddies in an endeavor he just knew would make them rich: supplying the foundling American Northern Army with equipment. Many of them were reluctant at the risk, but five decided to join Myles in his adventure. This adventure succeeded with some carefully taken loans and a location underneath the Old North Dakota Capitol. Myles and his five friends profited enormously off of supplying the American Northern Army with equipment. Myles's time as an industrialist solidified his beliefs on "Free Speech" and independence. Also, this was the time when Myles met his wife Penelope, and they married in 2268. Myles's group of friends, now down to three, decided that their voices (and company) needed to be heard. Myles, the most straightforward of the group, offered to sell his shares in the company to run for the office of President of the New-Merican Society alongside the position of mayor of Tall Town. This was a tall task for Myles and his friends but in 2270, they set out to win the presidential election first. This failed, but this did not stop Myles. Living on his earnings from selling his shares, Myles ran for president of the Society again in 2278. This time, he ran on a real ticket, "Freedom Now, Freedom Forever". Myles wanted a return to the values of the old New-Merican Society and a breakdown of the current administration's "oligarchy". He also opposed funding of the ANA in favor of reinvesting the money in businesses. These controversial opinions put him on everyone's lips and led to his eventual victory in the presidential election in 2278 and the mayoral election in 2280. Myles' victory unnerved many in Tall Town, who feared that he would try to go too far and start division in the Society. However, before Myles could take any real action, the Generals War started, and he was forced to oversee that as well as make sure Tall Town ran as usual. He did not command the Society's military branch though so he was not directly involved with the War. Since the war began, Myles has had to put aside his reforms and personal goals for the good of Tall Town and the Society. The American Northern Army does not factor in that equation, even though Myles once fought under them and supplied them. His loyalties are to the town and the New-Mericans. Myles Benteen is commonly seen stalking around Tall Town, mostly doing mundane things such as inspections and buying newspapers. This masks his unease at the recent attacks in the north and the RUSA's recent offensive in Rapid City. He must keep a resolute face in the face of adversity, and if Myles is anything, he is resolute. Personality Myles Benteen is a bit of what many would call "a stick in the mud". He takes everything seriously and only has the most dry sense of humor. However, Myles is also called that for his implacable positions, which he is known for never changing. This is especially true with the New-Mericans' "Free Speech" laws, which Myles follows to the letter. This has led to verbal clashes with the top brass of American Northern Army and other groups outside Tall Town. However, Myles does not have trouble showing emotion towards those he likes, such as his family and friends. He also has no problem taking risks and dares, not caring about what people think of him. Appearance Myles Benteen is notable for being one of the few black people in Tall Town or even the Territory in general. He has a close-shaved head and is well groomed. Myles usually dressed in a businessman's suit, preferably one made post-War. He wears a ring on his left hand to remember his marriage. Equipment Myles Benteen never has to carry a weapon, as he is the mayor of Tall Town and president of the New-Merican Society and therefore well protected. He does often carry the key to the newly constructed bunker underneath Tall Town in case of an air attack or sudden attack from an overwhelming enemy. Quotes By About Category:Badlands